


Earthbound: The Past, Present, and Future

by I_Smell_JoJo



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: Canon Compliant, Headcanon, Ness is Ninten’s Son, Plothole Fill, Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Smell_JoJo/pseuds/I_Smell_JoJo
Summary: This is my take on the Mother/Earthbound timeline, starting from the earliest known events in the timeline all the way to the destruction and resurrection of the world from the Dark Dragon. Dates are estimates using information from the game and supplementary material, as well as a few headcanons. Several years were changed to make more sense from a logical perspective.
Relationships: Ana/Ninten (Mother 1), Giegue | Giygas & Maria (Mother 1)
Kudos: 3





	Earthbound: The Past, Present, and Future

29 A.D

A race of powerful aliens with psychic powers called PSI find the Earth, and construct a large underground stronghold. The aliens leave soon after, planning to eventually return.

999 A.D

The aliens return to discover the planet’s inhabitants have founded several civilizations, and decide to attack one such society, a kingdom in the desert named Scaraba. After a war of unknown length, the invaders come to a stalemate and leave.

1000-1400 A.D

A group of magical humanoids called Magypsies spontaneously developed PSI after encountering the aliens. They live in a great kingdom in harmony with the Dark Dragon, an immensely powerful entity with the power to destroy and reshape the planet. A dark power from the far future spread it’s corruption across the timeline, resulting in the Dark Dragon becoming a apocalyptic beast, but is sealed by the Magypsies with seven needles deep underground. They invent a unique PSI technique to be awakened in two prophesied warriors in the future, capable of releasing and potentially restoring the Dark Dragon.

1920 A.D

The aliens return once more, kidnapping a man named George and his wife, Maria. Over the next several years, the couple are tasked with raising the emperor’s newborn son, named Giygas. Over time, Maria forms an incredible maternal bond with Giygas, as such an emotion was necessary for Giygas’ full potential to be unlocked, which the aliens had long evolved past. During this period, he grows especially fond of a particular lullaby Maria sing, called “The Eight Melodies”.

1929 A.D

George steals a spaceship and escapes, leaving the aliens and his wife behind. He also takes with him research he did on their PSI. Said information would soon be made public, causing the growth of PSI users worldwide over the next few decades and beyond.

1931 A.D

Maria dies from a space disease, causing Giygas great pain. Around that same time, news of George’s treachery reached the alien empire. Giygas is instructed by his father to go to Earth and punish George for his betrayal. He reaches Earth and reluctantly kills George, although an oversight on his investigation causes him to fail in realizing the spread of PSI, and therefore allowed psychics to continue flourishing. Once back home, the now Prince Giygas is filled with regret and sadness over his caretakers’ death. Eventually, he would bury those feelings, although they would continue to fester. 

1931-1972 A.D

Over time, George and Maria’s descendants would continue to use PSI, although the later generations would begin neglecting it.

Meanwhile, Giygas’ father has retired and his son has become Emperor. Under their new leader’s command, Giygas’ empire would go on conquer almost the entire universe, holding an iron fist over the cosmos for decades to come.

1973 A.D

Giygas learns of the mistake he made many years prior, and chooses to rectify it. He assembles a small army of powerful warriors and scientists, and sets out Earth-bound to conquer it. Over several months, Giygas’ forces slowly seize control over certain areas of the world, although their efforts are pushed back by George and Maria’s great-great-grandson, Ninten, his (girl)friend Ana, and a couple others. Eventually confronting the alien overlord, they’re nearly defeated by Giygas until they begin singing The Eight Melodies, which they had learnt from Maria’s spirit shortly before. Giygas’ emotional floodgates open, and calls off his invasion in the wake of a mental breakdown.

1974-1985 A.D

Ninten and Ana get married, and have a son named Ness, along with a daughter named Tracy. They settle down in Onett, next to the foul Minches.

1974-1989

Giygas’ rage and grief reaches it’s boiling point. Forsaking his emotions and bonds, he becomes obsessed with power, he continues to grow in strength, reaching levels beyond mortal comprehension, even surpassing time itself. Eventually, his power becomes so incredible that his physical form and damaged mind are unable to compensate, causing his very being to crumble before his absolute might. Directly after, a time traveller visits the now-leaderless aliens, and invents the Devil’s Machine, which he uses to preserve Giygas’ being and salvage what little of his mind they can.

2009 A.D (Cancelled out by Giygas’ death)

Giygas destroys the entire universe with his unstoppable power. A single warrior escapes to the past moments before the end of everything.

1999 A.D

Ness is warned of Giygas’ evil plan by a time traveller from 10 year in the future. Together with 3 other chosen heroes, they travel the world to stop Giygas’ doomsday plot. Eventually, Ness’ being combines with the universe itself, becoming all powerful, granting him the power needed to defeat Giygas. At the same time, Porky Minch falls under Giygas’ evil influence, spreading throughout the whole timestream. He steals the Phase Distorer, and travels to the past to assist Giygas, introducing the Devil’s Machine to the fallen emperor. Shortly after, Ness and his friends use a replacement Phase Distorer to travel back in time, although they must transfer their souls into mechanical bodies, since the Phase Distorter mutates and kills organic life.

1989 A.D (Altered by time travel)

Porky arrives in the past. Due to the Phase Distorter’s effects on living things, his body is horrifically warped by time travel, although he somehow survives the mutations. Ness and crew also arrive in their robot bodies to battle Giygas, who is assisted by Porky. Eventually, the Devil’s Machine is deactivated, releasing Giygas’ soul, reduced to a mindless red dimension of evil. In the following battle, all seems lost as the Devil’s Machine has increased Giygas’ power even further beyond Ness’, until his trusted companion Paula Polestar prays for safety. Her calls for help echo throughout even time, reaching everyone they’ve met. With friend, foe, family and otherwise praying for the children’s safety and victory, their hope overcomes the embodiment of evil, leaving the Chosen Four triumphant. Giygas is killed. Immediately after, Porky once again uses the Phase Distorter to escape to an unknown time period, so he may plot his next move. Ness and his friend’s souls abandon their metal shells and are forced back to their bodies in the present.

1999 A.D

Ness and crew return to their homes and resume their everyday lives. Ness and Paula go back to their families and pick up where they left off, Jeff reconciled with his father, Dr. Andonuts, and Poo continues his duties as prince of Dalaam. Porky makes a quick stop in this time period to make a delivery. One night, Ness gets a knock at his front door. He’s greeted by Picky, Porky’s younger brother. Picky claims to have received a letter out of nowhere, apparently coming from Porky despite him being missing. Addressed to Ness, Picky gives him the letter, containing a childish taunt from Porky.

Time indeterminate 

Porky Minch travels across time and space for a period of 10,000 years from his perspective, and the continued use of the Phase Distorter mutates him even more, causing his body to become weak and frail, appearing as an elderly man, yet still acting and partially resembling his child self. As an added effect, the Phase Distorter completey overwrites his biology, halting the process of aging and sickness, while also making him indestructible, and therefore, immortal. He kidnaps and brainwashes a vast army from across countless eras to form his Pigmask Army, also kidnapping Dr. Andonuts.

2???-30?? A.D

Nuclear war breaks out, and humanity perishes. A group of survivors colonize the Nowhere Islands, and wipe their memories of the past world to prevent their new society from meeting the same fate. One man and woman are chosen to keep their memories, so their descendants may act as guides to watch over the following generations. The erased memories are stored within a device disguised as an egg, and is hidden within the castle of the ancient kingdom, ravaged by the Dark Dragon millennia prior.

3993 A.D

Porky Minch and the Pigmasks arrive in this time period, on the Nowhere Islands. The Phase Distorter finally breaks down, leaving them stranded. They establish their new base in secret. Soon after, Porky encounters Locria the evil Magypsy, and recruits him, later renaming him Fassad.

3994 A.D

Dr. Andonuts is forced to invent Chimeras. Locria tells Porky of the Dark Dragon, and how 2 unknown figures must possess the PSI to release it.

3995 A.D

In Tazmily Village of the Nowhere Islands, life lives in harmony until the Pigmasks set fire to the forest. During the chaos, a large Chimera called the Mecha-Drago escapes containment. Flint, a proud father, is separated from his wife Hinawa, and his children, twin brothers Lucas and Claus while Flint helps others escape. The Chimera attacks the twins, but Hinawa gives her life to distract it, allowing her children to escape. The next morning, Claus sneaks out and attempts to kill the Mecha-Drago, and a Magypsy unlocks his latent PSI powers, revealing he can use PK Love. After a difficult battle, Claus is defeated by the Chimera and his mangled body is thrown off a cliff. Flint catches up soon after and defeats the Mecha-Drago, although Claus is nowhere to be found. Directly afterward, the Pigmasks find what’s left of Claus, and discover that he has survived his mutilation, thanks to his PK Love. Porky orders for Claus to be turned into a Chimera and have his memories wiped. He becomes The Masked Man, Porky’s enforcer.

3999 A.D

Tazmily Village has been introduced to greed and corruption by Fassad, and enters an industrial revolution with the help of the deceivingly friendly Pigmasks. Lucas learns how to use PSI thanks to a Magypsy and explores the Nowhere Island, and uncovers the evil agenda of the Pigmask Army. By recruiting the help of PSI prodigy Kumatora, master thief Duster, and loyal dog Boney, the quartet learn of Porky’s mad plan to resurrect the Dragon with the Needles. They then set out to pull the Needles before the Pigmasks and stop the Dark Dragon’s dark rebirth. Along the way they confront several high ranking Pigmasks such as Fassad and the enigmatic right hand, The Masked Man. Slowly dismantling the Pigmask’s operations, they eventually pull the sixth Needle, tying with The Masked Man three for three. 

The group are brought to Porky’s capital, New Pork City. After learning the truth of Tazmily’s past and humanity’s near extinction, they infiltrate the Pigmask’s stronghold to face Porky. Scaling the tower, they soon reach the 100th floor and battle Porky’s top forces, the Mecha-Porkies. The fight is won with the help of the DCMC, Duster’s band friends, and they meet Porky face to face and lay eyes upon his true, withered form. The four heroes, along with a surprising last-minute Flint, they arrive in the caves under New Pork City, where the seventh and final Needle lays. Flint discovers the identity of The Masked Man, his long lost son. Having been informed soon after, Lucas battle Porky in his mech, and overpower the terrifying tyrant. In an attempt to escape, Porky locks himself in the Absolutely Safe Capsule, an indestructible container created by Dr. Andonuts as a trap. Unaware the Absolutely Safe Capsule cannot be reopened upon being closed, Porky is doomed to forever suffer inside the Capsule, undying and unfeeling.

Directly afterwards, Lucas and crew face The Masked Man in front of the final Needle. Lucas is forced into a one on one when his comrades are forced to their knees by The Masked Man. Unwilling to fight his brother, Lucas suffers a brutal onslaught of devastating attacks, only saved by Flint taking the finisher, though he survives. After decimating his opponents, The Masked Man is confronted by Hinawa’s spirit, talking him out of fighting and resorting his humanity, becoming Claus once again. Claus then fatally wounds himself, finding his actions unacceptable, even unwillingly. Dying in his brother’s arms, he returns to his Mother. With his friends and father by his side, Lucas pulls the Seventh Needle and awakens the Dark Dragon. The world is destroyed, and reshaped into the beautiful planet it once was, undoing Porky’s influence, returning those kidnapped or killed by him or his actions to their right place, and restoring peace to the world, forever.


End file.
